Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a canned motor pump in which a can structure is interposed between a rotor and a stator.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a canned motor pump is a canned motor type electric pump, in which a can part is interposed between a rotor and a stator. While a description will be given to a water pump herein, it may be equally applied to an oil pump. In the canned motor pump, bearings are disposed between rotating components since the rotating components are connected to each other. The ability of the bearings to reduce friction and support the components is determined by how the bearings are coupled with a shaft.
According to a related art, a concave-convex structure is formed on the outer surface of a shaft, a rotor is fitted around the shaft, and bearings are disposed on both sides of the rotor. In particular, the inner wheel sides of the bearings are configured to adjoin to the side surfaces of convex structure. However, this technology has the drawbacks of the increased number of processes, the complex structure, and difficulty in reliably supporting the rotor. Therefore, there is required a canned motor pump which has a simplified structure to reduce the number of processes while further reducing friction and performing a support function.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.